powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Special Forces
Power Rangers Special Forces '''is a series based off and inspired by Power Rangers SPD [Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'''] and Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Power Rangers Special Forces takes elements of the Military's Army, Navy and Air Force Type of rangers and Megazords. Synopsis In the year 2035 (years after the events of S.P.D.) Earth's population continue to grow with new alien races come to Earth to live in peace with. A new military force was created from the new United Earth Government to keep Earth and Beyond safe until a new threat comes to Earth to destroy that peace. Therefore a new team of power rangers were created called "The Special Forces" or the S.F. for short and fight to protect Earth and the Galaxy. Characters Special Forces Rangers Black Ops Rangers Naval Rangers Air Force Rangers Special Rangers Allies *General J.L. (Jack Landors; Former S.P.D. Ranger) *Doctor Azeema Hassan *Icthy; S.F. Mechanic *J.E.N.N.Y. ; Special Forces A.I. *Mecha-Ranger Supporting Characters * Ejee; the civilian homeless man * Nini; civilian homeless woman Enemies *Queen Melladonna *Servant Lexar *Doctor Kaner *Wasp Hive Army Arsenal *Super Nova Rifle◆ *Warp Shotgun◆ *High Power Gatling Blaster◆ *Disruptor Sidearm ◆ *Frenzy sniper rifle blaster ◆ *Equalizer cannon ◆ *S.F. Ranger Bazooka (When combined)◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Justifier Revolver ◆ *Enforcer Shotgun Blaster ◆ *Battery Shotgun Blaster ◆ *Star Pistol ◆ *Air Blaster ◆ *Ultimate Delta Blaster ◆◆ *S.F. Sword ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Megazord Weapons Militiazord * Militia Hand Blaster * Dual Zord Cannons (Back Cannons) * Gatling Blaster * Force Sword Opszord * Dark Blasters Battle Zord * Flotilla Attack Fighter Zord * Rain Attack * Jet blaster AP-Zord * Armored Attack Carrier Zord * United Force Blast Vehicles *Mobile Command Center *Militiacycle ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Zords S.F. Militiazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Jet Wing Zord ◆ *Copter Zord ◆ *Tank Zord ◆ *Jeep Zord ◆ *Rocket Zord ◆ *Truck Zord ◆ Ops-zord ◆◆◆ *VTOL Zord ◆ *Humvee Zord ◆ *Humvee Zord II ◆ Navy Zord *Battle Zord ◆ Air Zord * Fighter Zord ◆ APC Zord *AP-Zord ◆◆ Air Carrier Zord *Carrier Zord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes # Taking Command # Jinxing # Hardcore power # Galactic Shower # Mass Effectiveness # Going Nuclear # Memories # The Walking Hive # Universal Remote # Black Ops # Challenge of the Rangers # Let's Play # Power down # No time to lose # Star Spangled Pink # Air Assist # Discharged and Demoted # Love in the Air # Dog Days # Taking Sky's # E-motions # S.P.D. Days # Veteran Ranger # Doomsday Part 1 # Doomsday Part 2 # Fate of Earth # Final Mission # Epilogue Trivia * Special Forces takes place after the events of Space Patrol Delta (S.P.D.) * Special Forces is an adaption from S.P.D. * Special Forces uses elements and based it from real life military (but nothing related) * The Rangers revert back into soldiers * The S.F. Rangers are not usually referred as soldiers when in Ranger form * The Militazord was inspired by Transformers Combiner Team Combaticons that form into Bruticus * The Air Carrier was inspired by the Marvel's S.H.E.I.L.D. HeliCarrier Category:Military